Set the World Aflame
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: Avatar Body Horror AU, Chiara Fabbri is a firebender, new to the world of WWE. She has a lot to learn as she transfers from the indies to the WWE, but with her Family she'll make it. Now she just needs to worry about the gangs forming in the locker rooms and the Shield lurking about waiting for her to slip up. But she'll prove them wrong, the Family is strong. (not a great summary)


**A/N: This idea came from tumblr blog hvkryter's post about avatar body horror. I took that idea and ran with it, combining it with the WWE, to hopefully create a unique idea not seen before. Anyone/anything familiar belongs to the WWE or the superstars portrayed. This will be semi-kayfabe compliant (ie stage names ONLY however relations remain the same and names such as Undertaker(he'd be Mark) will be nicknames and I take some liberty with personalities and how much that happens onscreen translates to the back/real life)**

Chiara Fabbri walked down the hallway of the WWE Head Office in Stamford, Connecticut. Her hand came up to rub her throat, a nervous tick designed to sooth the burning and cover the glow of the furnace hiding within. Chiara was a firebender or pyrokinetic, a person with the ability to control fire. There were others with the pyrokinetic ability and even others, airbenders or aerokinetics, earthbenders or terrakinetics, and waterbenders or hydrokinetics. Very rarely was someone born without an ability, but they were not excluded from society. However, the abilities did not come without a price. Firebenders' throats constantly glowed and ached, they coughed cinders, embers and smoke, and if they developed their ability to control lighting, they held a constant static charge. Waterbenders were constantly freezing to the touch, their skin sounding as if it could crack and break like ice. Earthbenders' bones moved and cracked unnaturally when using their ability due to the force behind moving tons of rock and earth, and many had the tendency to grow little crystals out of their pores in varying colors. Airbenders' skin flickered and moved in and out of existence as if moved by an unnatural wind while their voices would shift dramatically from a whisper to a gale force wind if not kept under constant restraint. No they were not abilities without hindrance.

Chiara's hand moved away from her glowing throat to knock on the door she had been directed to and paused. She was a 5'2", 21 years old, from Philadelphia, Pa, and the daughter of an Indy wrestler and a secretary. Chiara was following in her mother's footsteps and trained to wrestle from a young age. After working with her mother until she was 18 and then working independently afterwards, she finally got a shot at the Big Leagues, the WWE, the biggest wrestling company in the world, her mother was both proud and disappointed. Proud that Chiara was moving onto bigger things, but disappointed that she wasn't sticking with the company that gave her a shot. _Come on Chiara, don't fuck this up,_ Chiara thought to herself. Steeling her nerves, her hand shot out and rapped 3 times on the shiny door.

"Come in," a masculine voice called out as the last knock resounded in the air, and Chiara did just that. The door swung open with little resistance and Chiara finally had a face to put with the voice that had offered her a shot. Triple H or Hunter Helmsley sat behind a giant mahogany desk, looking as intimidating as ever.

"Hello Mr. Helmsley," Chiara said confidently, extending her hand, she was not without manners. Mr. Helmsley seemed to appreciate it and with a smile, he accepted her hand then gestured to one of the empty seats in front of him. She quickly took a seat and smoothed out her skirt, wanting to keep up the good impression.

"Please call me Triple H, now Chi-ara,-"

"I'm sorry sir, my name is actually pronounced Key-ara" Chiara said quickly in her slight Italian accent, so used to correcting the mistake. Not even a second later it hit her what she had just done. She had cut off her future boss, and a panicked expression crossed her face.

"Don't worry about that," Mr. H- Triple H said, "you didn't want to be called incorrectly and even apologized beforehand, now wipe that terrified expression off your face."

"Yes sir."

"Now, you're being signed on for a 2 year contract and you understand how we work? We're nowhere near the same as some of the indies you've wrestled with. You'll wrestle both men and women."

"I understand sir, I'm excited to wrestle without discrimination of gender and finally be able to use my ability in the ring where it can be used to entertain ya' know." Chiara finished as a coughing fit hitfilling the room with some smoke and cinders, _great first impression can't control my fucking coughing_ , "I am so sorry about that."

Triple H waved it off, "You're not the first firebender we've signed with an inclination to coughing fits."

Chiara nodded as he continued, "another word to the wise, be careful around the other types of benders, lately some discord has been brewing amongst the locker room and gangs are emerging. Now have you decided on your gimmick?"

"Absolutely sir, my family has historically had connections to the Italian Mafia and I'd like to channel the history of my family and become the Mafia Princess Chiara Fabbri, tough as nails, bright as diamonds, and not afraid to destroy her or her family's enemies."

"Sounds rather appropriate, any idea on who your family will be?" Chiara shook her head, "no sir, the mafia wasn't built in a day, and neither will my family."

"Well, all that's left to do it sign your contract, we'll discuss merchandise after we see how you go over with the crowd." Triple H pulled out her contract, and Chiara pulled out her pen from the inside pocket of her blazer. As she scrawled her name on the line, she couldn't stop smile, she had finally achieved her dream, now hopefully she could sustain it.

Triple H showed her out and suggested she mingle with the locker room, make some connections and maybe build up her family, he had added the last part with a small wink wishing her luck. So with the directions to the locker room, she made her way not bumping into anyone worth remembering. She stopped only once or twice to tend to a coughing fit, something she worked hard to control but acted up when she was nervous. Despite wrestling against each other, men and women had different locker rooms and Chiara was standing in front of the women's.

She was afraid to knock, and fear did not grip her easily, but these were her co-workers now and first impressions were important. _Breathe, no big deal, it'll be fine, don't freak out,_ she thought to herself. Chiara was never one to admit defeat and leave, so quickly she shot her hand out and knocked, not leaving a second for her to decide otherwise. Not that it would stop her though, however just as she was about to turn on her heel, the locker room door swung open.

Becky Lynch, with a similarly glowing throat had one hand on the door and the other on the frame, "Wha' can I do for ya?" she asked in her Irish brogue.

"I'm the newest Diva, and Triple H suggested I introduce myself, so here I am," Chiara said quickly with a little shrug of her shoulders, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Finally! It's great gettin' some new blood in the locker room," Becky said smiling, not trying to hide the fact that her eyes had slid down to Chiara's glowing throat, "I'm sure the girls would love to meet ya, come on in." She moved out of the doorway and let Chiara enter the room.

"This is Gracie," Becky gestured to the diva with blonde and black hair cuddling a dirty stuffed rabbit with the telltale swirling skin of an airbender, "Tamina," a tall Samoan woman with a waterbender's crackling skin and cold temperature, "and finally Brie," the last diva had small scars from shifting bones and little crystals decorating her skin in beautiful patterns, obviously an earthbender. "The rest of the ladies will be here later," Becky said sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Chiara, I'll be joining you guys on the road," Chiara announced feeling like a new student in school introducing herself to the class.

"Hi! I'm Gracie!" the airbender re-introduced herself jumping up to give Chiara a tight hug, "We're going to be great friends, I just know it, OH and wait until you meet Mila!"

Chiara returned the hug a little hesitantly, not used to anyone being so touchy feely. After sitting down on one of the benches, Tamina stretched out her hand, not saying a word. As Chiara took her hand, their conflicting temperatures resulted in a little steam coming from their conjoined hands. Tamina quickly dropped her hand and sat back, and Brie took her place, offering a much more friendly hand.

"Don't mind her, she's always been a little stand-offish." Brie said paying no mind to the awkwardness that decorated Chiara's face. Chiara nodded taking Brie's hand. Suddenly a phone went off.

"Oh, sorry that's me," Gracie said with a slightly deranged smile, "Mila's here! Come on Chiara, we can go meet her!" She couldn't be rude, her parents raised her better than that, so putting on her most confident smile she followed Gracie out of the room.

Grace dragged her all around the arena searching for Mila, basically playing phone tag. They finally found Mila, who turned out to be an earthbender with more scars than crystals, hanging around Tyler Breeze, an airbender as his name ironically implied. When Mila caught sight of Gracie and Chiara, she excused herself and ran over, tackling Gracie in a hug.

"Hello, who's this?" Mila said with a strong Scottish accent, looking Chiara up and down, sizing up her glowing throat and soot-stained hands.

"I'm Chiara, I'll be working with everyone from now on," she said holding out her hand, instead it was ignored and she was pulled into a strong hug. It wasn't as shocking as Gracie's, but it still caught her off guard. She gave Mila's back a few pats and slowly removed her arms, withdrawing from the hug.

"Come on people," Gracie said grabbing Mila and Chiara's wrists, "We can go get to know each other better." _Well these girls aren't so bad, a little off but I guess all the best people are,_ Chiara thought as she was once again dragged throughout the arena, as Gracie and Mila looked for a place to hangout.

Chiara finally looked up when she ran into something hard. Mila and Gracie were off to the side with expressions of terror mixed with awe on their faces. Chiara looked up, the guy had to have been 6'4", 200lbs minimum, with a scowl on his face. He was an earthbender, made obvious by the unlimited scars and the small crystals that seemed limited to his neck, underneath his eyes, and hands. He was attractive, but the look of pure anger on his face made Chiara both afraid and disgusted. _Why is he so pissed off it was an accident,_ she thought as she looked up securing an expression of confidence and anger.

"Who do you think you are?" the earthbender managed to ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm Chiara, I work here," she said exuding the cocky-confidence that she'd always have to bring to the ring, "I'm sorry I bumped into you but you need to take a chill pill." Apparently this wasn't the brightest thing to say, because suddenly she was up in the air, held by the front of her jacket as Gracie and Mila seemed conflicted between helping and running away and saving their own skins.

Luck seemed to be on her side as two other superstars came up on either side of the earthbender, one had the same skin tone, cracking skin, and ice temperature as Tamina, while the other had the same glowing red throat and soot smudged hands as Becky and herself.

"Come on Dean," the waterbender said, "She's not worth it." The firebender nodded his head, agreeing with the level-headed waterbender. Chiara tried not to be insulted, she wanted out of this situation bad enough she could taste it. Within minutes, "Dean" had decided that yes, she wasn't worth the trouble, and dropped her to the floor.

Gracie and Mila ran over, wanting to check on their new friend. "Who was that guy?" Chiara asked after she finished coughing.

"That was Dean Ambrose," Mila said, "the waterbender was Roman Reigns, and the firebender's Seth Rollins. Together they make up the Shield." The way Mila said that last sentence caused a shiver to run up her spine. Apparently the gangs forming weren't the only thing she had to worry about anymore, now she had to worry about the Shield.

 **A/N2: Review please, let me know what you thought of it, who else you'd like to see included, etc. I'd like to have 5 reviews before I post the next chapter but that's not required, it'd just be nice.**


End file.
